


Trying

by HeathenVampires



Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [41]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Infertility, Modern AU, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: After a year of trying and failing to get pregnant, Hiccup and Astrid decide they ought to try and take the pressure off themselves.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/960921
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Trying

**This is _old,_ but hadn't made it across to AO3, so here it is.  
**

**Fair warning - Talk of fertility/fertility issues.**

-HTTYD-

"Damnit!"

Hiccup didn't need to ask, knew Astrid was in the next room taking a pregnancy test. Heard it hit the bin in there, waited for Astrid to come out and even without asking, her face said it all. Holding his arms open, his girlfriend curled up against him and clutched at Hiccup tightly.

"Why isn't this happening for us?"

"I don't know love. It will."

He could be disappointed in the negative result later; Astrid needed him right now. Hiccup held her while she cried out her sadness, reassured her when the self-blame started to come out, stayed there when Astrid eventually fell into a nap for the emotional exhaustion.

A whole year of trying. They'd been fairly cocky about it at first, just ditched the birth control and waited to let nature take its course - and had a _lot_ of fun with in the process. It took six months of negative tests for them to start looking at how to 'try' more seriously. Astrid religiously took her temperature every day, using those tests to work out when she was ovulating and timing their sex life to when she was most fertile. As attracted as they were to each other, Hiccup had to confess that the whole pressure, stress and _functionality_ surrounding sex now was killing the fun aspect a little. It wasn't so much enjoying each other as hoping biology finally got the message.

Every time Astrid got her period, she was saddened. Hiccup did his best to be there for her, but it was clear both were individually fearing there was a problem, that _they_ might be the reason the other wasn't an expectant parent yet.

"You know son, it's harder to knock'er up if you pull out."

"Stoick!"

Hiccup buried his head in his hands, groaning at his dads idea of advice when hearing that the young couple were still struggling to make his parents grandparents. Scolded by his wife, Stoick looked plenty sheepish. Valka hugged him, trying to soothe her son.

"Sometimes it just takes a while son, but you and Astrid are going to make brilliant parents. This _will_ happen for you."

He nodded, sighing as his mother petted his hair affectionately.

"Yeah, but we agreed we're going to go see a doctor. Just to make sure there's nothing wrong. That way, if there is, we can start exploring options rather than just making ourselves miserable hoping if it's not going to happen naturally."

Swallowing the embarrassment, the fertility doctor they saw was very sweet and she put them quite at ease - even while asking Hiccup to go masturbate into a plastic cup, which was honestly the first time he could remember ejaculating without immediate thoughts about whether or not _this_ time would work for a while now. He'd stopped masturbating at home, worried it would lower his sperm count. The wait for their test results was nerve wracking, panic about all the things that might be stopping them getting pregnant keeping both Hiccup and Astrid up at night until they got the call to go back in.

"Our tests don't show anything wrong. Henry, your sperm count is perfectly healthy and Astrid, your blood work and scans all came back fine. My best advice to you two at this point is to stop putting pressure on yourself. Relax. Enjoy each other. Couples in your position have about a ninety percent chance of conceiving within two years of trying, but this is meant to be _fun._ Feel good."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Give it a year. If you still haven't fallen pregnant then, then come back and we can discuss things from there. But seriously, relax. I cannot tell you how many couples I've had come to me saying that it happened as soon as they stopped trying."

There was a mix of relief that nothing was wrong, and frustration that _nothing was wrong_ , when they left. It was good to know there was nothing stopping them conceiving naturally, but at the same time, why hadn't they? Was the doctor right and they'd stressed themselves out about it so much it was counterproductive?

"It's easy to say stop trying when you aren't the one trying to get pregnant, what kind of advice is that?"

Astrid was not enamoured with the advice given to them, Hiccup discovered as soon as they were on the drive home. He hummed, thinking how best to phrase his answer so Astrid wouldn't give him the death stare.

"I think she might have a point. I know it's rough to go through this every month, but think about it. When did we last go out on a date? When did we last have sex without calculating your cycle? Aren't you sick of ovulation tests and thermometers? Don't you miss when we fucked for fun or just fooled around for the sake of it?"

His girlfriend frowned, then slumped back in her seat with an audible sigh.

"Yeah, I do."

"I do too. So... maybe we dial back the whole science aspect. Focus on the fun part again."

Astrid nodded in agreement, and they talked it out on the drive home. She was going to keep taking her folic acid, just in case, but they boxed up the ovulation kits and thermometers and put them away. All the books on conception they'd acquired went away too. Then they did something that they hadn't done in over six months, and made a date to go out and just be a young, happy couple. Hiccup felt the novelty of butterflies again, anticipation and excitement tingling away until the next day.

They cuddled that night, but that was all - Astrid didn't want to try and force herself in to the whole 'just for fun' right away, and Hiccup didn't begrudge her the adjustment time in the slightest. At work the next day, he was all but giddy at the thought of date night, realising that in the constant push toward pregnancy that the two had stopped appreciating each other properly. It was time to put that right.

Their date wasn't anything super fancy or elaborate - dinner and the cinema, but it was fun and relaxing, and Astrid had taken the chance to dress up a little. Hiccup spent much of the night pinching himself that she was his girlfriend. He'd always known Astrid was beautiful, but he'd been taking her for granted and not really _looking_ the last few months. Now, with her cheeks tinged pink and her smile wide as she laughed, Hiccup couldn't take his eyes off her. He found himself watching the way her hair fell into her eyes, the way she sparkled with humour and mischief.

Playful dancing under a streetlight left them both in fits of mirth as they ambled home, a little tipsy and a lot giggly winding through the streets, turning corners and crossing roads hand in hand. Astrid distracted him from opening the front door, kissing him with her hands tight around his waist as the wooden door creaked against his back. Hiccup fumbled to open the door behind him, stumbling inside to a darkened hallway with Astrid still firmly attached to him. Aside from the occasional glass of wine with a friend or relative, neither of them had had alcohol in a while.

He'd forgotten Astrid was so handsy when she was tipsy. A fact he was being rather pleasantly reminded of now as fingers slipped under his shirt, tickling at his waist while her tongue slid between his lips.

For a second, his mind jumped in with the reminders they were supposed to do all the build up, tests and temperature and everything else, but Hiccup remembered they were done with that, let the thought slip from his mind as Astrid pushed his jacket to the floor. He fell backwards, grunting as the stairs hit his spine but pain quickly faded when Astrid knelt on the bottom step, cheeks flushed and eyes bright with arousal as she worked open his jeans. Losing the pressure on themselves was already having quite the effect on him; Hiccup couldn't remember the last time he'd been so turned on, and Astrid had barely so much as touched him yet.

"Oh gods..."

He gasped, already weak for Astrid as her mouth touched his swollen cock, tongue flicking over that desperately sensitive spot just below the head. She smirked around his shaft, looking up at Hiccup to watch his face when she began sucking in earnest. Her hands rested on his thighs, squeezing them gently when her head bobbed down, the slow drag back up leaving him shuddering.

"Stop, stop!"

Astrid raised her head, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"Too good, too soon."

Frown melting in to a smirk, Astrid relented on the wonderful torture she was subjecting Hiccup to, already tugging him to his feet and leading him upstairs. A very agreeable Hiccup followed her, almost falling over when Astrid suddenly stopped by their bed, hauling him back to her hungry mouth for more kisses. Gods, he'd missed her like this, eager and playful rather than a little tense and sometimes a lot clinical.

The blue dress she'd worn that evening was stunning, fitting her curves and flattering her colour. It was also proving quite the inconvenience to her now, judging by her growl of frustration as the tightness made it difficult to hike up the skirt of it. She made a happy sound as it finally slid up her thighs, giving her the flexibility to wrap her legs around Hiccup's, trapping him between them. He managed to snake his hand down in the space there, found Astrid already hot and wanting but keen to prolong it if he could Hiccup stroked her firm little clit through the damp fabric of her underwear, watched perfect pink lips part on moans and gasps of pleasure.

Grabbing at his upper arms for purchase, Astrid wriggled impatiently against him, pleading in half-coherent words for him to get a move on. When had they last been like _this?_ When had it last been a frantic rush for pleasure, half-mindless with lust and shoving clothes aside in their urgency? Too long, far too long.

Astrid whined as his cock pressed in, but it was a sound of pure want, of _need_ for more until Hiccup was flush to her hips, then her sounds were little happy mewls, hands running down the back of his shirt that was already growing damp with sweat. His forehead rested against hers for a minute, savouring something that had been so close to forgotten that it felt almost brand new; the heat, the way they could inflame each other to an almost frightening degree. The spark had dimmed, almost died. But here they were, rutting like randy teenagers and it was _fantastic_ to feel that fire again.

Hiccup drew back a few inches, beckoned back by Astrid's slick heat as it grasped his cock in velvet softness. She swore, bucked against Hiccup in protest of his slow pace, unwilling to wait, to take it slow when she needed him _now._ Shifting his knees, Hiccup leant to capture pouting lips with his own, tasting a trace of sweat on her face before he lifted to watch her respond, hips moving quicker, harder and seeing Astrid take it beautifully as she met his motions, arched her back and keened.

 _This_ was what they'd needed tonight; to get hot and heavy, sating their want for each other just for the Hel of it. Hiccup had all but forgotten how Astrid looked when she was in the throes of real passion, biting her lip as her neck twisted to one side, fingers grasping at the sheets, his shirt, his hair, eventually landing on her own chest to palm a neglected breast through her dress. The other hand twisted in his hair, sparks of pain dancing over his scalp, down his spine to feed the fire burning low in his belly as Hiccup thrust deeper into a sinful heaven.

"Fuck, I missed this... harder babe... so good!"

Astrid's utterances were disjointed, breathless, needy. Hiccup adored every single sound she made, thrilled in them, let them drive him higher as they clashed in the primal dance of their bodies. It was getting harder to hold his rhythm as his brain shut down, but Hiccup ached to see Astrid come completely undone beneath him and held out, saw her hand slip down to play with her clit and felt the way she clenched around his cock in response to those pleasurable sensations. She shuddered, gasping, teetering. Hiccup gripped her hips, lifted her slightly to shift his angle, thrusting against her g-spot and Astrid fell apart at last.

The way her muscles spasmed and squeezed was enough for him, pulling Hiccup to the peak with her as they babbled nonsense to each other, actual words probably in there somewhere but both were far too wrecked by bliss to care. Strong thighs relaxed from their death grip on his waist, allowing Hiccup to slump next to Astrid in a rather undignified manner with a grin on both their faces.

"I needed that."

"Me too."

Astrid turned a sweet smile to him, stroking Hiccup's face tenderly.

"I'm sorry if I've been making you feel pressured about all this."

Hiccup shook his head, leant in and kissed her gently.

"We've both been letting this take us over, and not _talking_ to each other. Let's not let that happen again."

She nodded, nuzzling his face.

"You're right. Now, if I recall correctly, doctors orders are that we _enjoy_ each other for a whole year. So personally, I think we should get started."

Astrid rolled herself on top of him, smirking playfully. Who was Hiccup to argue with doctors orders?

-HTTYD-

**Appreciate your partner/s folks!**


End file.
